Nuestros lazos
by nana-2093
Summary: -¡Papá, ven!- mi pequeña hija corría por un campo de flores recogiendo todas las que eran de color rojo. Tenía mis ojos y cabello negro pero la sonrisa de Sakura. Fanfic SasuSakuSara, una mirada a la noticia menos esperada durante el viaje de Sasuke y Sakura. One shot.


**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al querido Kishimoto**

 **One shot SasuSakuSara**

 **Hola a todos, hace muchos años no escribo un fic pero al ver todo lo que ha pasado mi corazón de fan SasuSaku se animó a escribir.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Es un fic apto para todas las edades. Depende de si les agrada me pondré a idear lemon.**

 **No siendo más ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Nuestros lazos**_

 **Sumando meses**

 _Narra Sakura_

Llevaba varios días sintiéndome mal. No sé si es el calor abrumante del desierto, la falta de agua, la poca comida o todo junto pero estaba más débil de lo normal. Sentía que mis piernas no me respondían y que mi cabeza daba vueltas constantemente.

-Sakura- la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamiento, él estaba sosteniendo mi cabeza del suelo. Me había desmayado. -Si no te sientes bien debes decirmelo- sentenció preocupado mientras me ayudaba a parar.

-Lo siento- dije sintiéndome aún más débil que antes.

-Falta poco para llegar a una aldea, no es muy grande pero allí podremos descansar hasta que te sientas mejor. ¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

-Sí, vamos- dije sintiéndome un poco mejor y comenzando a caminar apoyando una de mis manos en su hombro para sostenerme.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora hasta que llegamos a una aldea pequeña. Entramos a un hostal humilde pero agradable. Una anciana nos recibió.

-¿Cómo es posible que andes por el desierto en ese estado chiquilla?- me preguntó la señora ordenando a uno de sus empleados traerme agua. Me senté en una silla y sentía como todo me daba vueltas.

-Pero cómo es posible que deje que su esposa embarazada ande por ahí bajo este calor. Estos jóvenes de hoy día son unos descuidados- refunfuñó la señora sentándose a mi lado poniendo una toalla húmeda en mi cabeza. Un momento, había escuchado bien ¿Esposa, embarazo?

-No estoy en embarazo- contesté dirigiendo mi mirada a la anciana que me seguía humedeciendo el cabello con ayuda de la toalla.

-Mi niña, soy partera, conozco el rostro de una mujer embarazada desde lejos- respondió regalándome una sonrisa.

Era imposible, yo no estoy embarazada, soy muy precavida con eso. Estamos viajando, Sasuke y yo apenas somos pareja desde hace pocos meses, no tenemos un hogar que ofrecer a un bebé, no aún. La idea era descabellada. Soy médico, conozco los síntomas de un embarazo. Lo mío era otra cosa. Pero ¿Y si mis métodos fallaban? ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Qué diría Sasuke?

-Vayan a la habitación, dejala descansar y si es posible visiten al médico de la aldea mañana, ella necesita atención- dijo la señora a Sasuke quien me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Caminamos en silencio a la habitación, solo tenía una cama para dos, una silla y dos nocheros.

Me quité mi capa y la puse en la silla. Me senté en la cama y saqué algunas medicinas que había preparado antes de entrar al desierto. Diluí la solución en agua y lo bebí.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sasuke sentándose a mi lado.

-Esto le dará hidratación a mi cuerpo y calmará un poco el agotamiento- contesté mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

-Sakura ¿Es posible que…?- intentó decir mi compañero con un tanto de preocupación en su voz.

-No Sasuke- no lo quise dejar terminar la pregunta, no quería volver a escuchar la misma suposición, yo no estoy embarazada. Estoy un 99% segura, el 1% no iba a saber más de lo que yo sé de medicina y mi propio cuerpo.

Sentí a Sasuke acostarse a mi lado, quedamos los dos mirando el techo de la habitación.

-Mañana iremos al médico- dijo volteando su cabeza para mirarme.

-Sasuke, soy médico- le contesté riendo mirándolo con ternura.

-No importa, los médicos también se enferman- me dijo pasando su única mano por mi cabello.

Sasuke había cambiado mucho, no era de hablar todo el tiempo pero era muy expresivo cuando estaba solo conmigo. Era protector y amoroso. De verdad se estaba esforzando por qué las cosas entre los dos funcionarán, él estaba aprendiendo a amar y yo estaba aprendiendo a comprender su mundo.

-Está bien, ya verás que no es más que deshidratación- dije cerrando mis ojos para dormir.

* * *

Cómo de costumbre nos despertamos temprano, tomamos una ducha y cambiamos nuestra ropa por algo más cómodo. Comimos y nos dirigimos al consultorio médico del pueblo.

-Haruno Sakura, siga por favor- me llamó un joven doctor. Sasuke se quedó afuera esperando que yo volviera. -Bien, señorita Haruno, cuénteme qué le pasa- me preguntó el chico.

-He presentado agotamiento y mareo, soy médico también, lo atribuyo a que llevaba dos semanas caminando el desierto, los síntomas llevan solo una semana- dije con seguridad.

-Posiblemente- dijo él joven para agregar -le tomaré algunas muestras de sangre para examinar y mientras tenemos los resultados la pasaré a una camilla donde le pondremos suero- finalizó para extraer la sangre.

Me tenían en una camilla esperando que el suero terminara de ingresar a mi cuerpo, Sasuke estaba sentado a mi lado con los ojos cerrados.

-Señorita Haruno, ya tengo los resultados de sus exámenes- mencionó el doctor llamando mi atención y la de Sasuke -bien, todos sus niveles están normales, presenta un poco de deshidratación como habíamos hablado ahora pero también encontramos una alteración hormonal supongo que como médico sabe qué significa- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ver?- dije queriendo creer que era mentira lo que había escuchado.

Miré detalladamente los exámenes y sentí como mi corazón se estremecía. Era cierto, los niveles de mis hormonas eran los exactos de una mujer embarazada. Devolví la hoja al doctor y miré a Sasuke quien me miraba con cara de incógnita debido a mi expresión de preocupación.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo el doctor saliendo del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke mirándome expectante.

Cómo le iba a decir que seríamos padres. No era el momento. Yo quería ser la madre de sus hijos, claro está, pero no ya, no durante el viaje, no apenas comenzando.

-Sasuke, yo- pausé un momento y volví a mirarlo -Sasuke, estoy embarazada- el rostro de él para mi sorpresa mostró una sonrisa ¿Estaba feliz? A pesar de las circunstancias él… Un beso se posó en mi frente, luego sentí como pegaba su frente a la mía con sus ojos cerrados.

-No sé si vaya a ser un buen padre Sakura, pero puedes estar segura de que mientras yo viva haré todo lo que sea necesario por protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo- por mi mejilla rodaron algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias Sasuke- mencioné abrazándolo fuertemente. Estaba asustada pero podríamos improvisar una familiar, al fin de cuentas, esa pequeña criatura que comenzaba a crecer en mi interior era fruto de amor.

 _Narra Sasuke_

Se ve asustada, muy asustada, la entiendo, yo también lo estoy pero no puedo decírselo, ella lleva la parte difícil, yo solo puedo estar ahí. No voy a negar que no lo esperaba, no ahora que apenas empezaba algo con ella, pero me siento feliz, el sueño de restaurar el clan ya había quedado en el olvido hasta que decidí darme una oportunidad con Sakura.

Ella siempre estuvo para mí y compartir con ella este viaje me hizo entender que era justo la persona que necesitaba. Me fue enamorando su dedicación, la forma en que miraba las flores, como sonreía a los niños, sus entrega en ayudar a los demás, su paciencia conmigo, ella era realmente de todo menos molesta. Ella era la primavera después de mi invierno.

* * *

-Sakura ¿Quieres tener un niño o una niña?- pregunté mirando la luna por la ventana de nuestra habitación de hostal.

-¿Eh? Mmm, no lo sé, ¿Tú qué quieres?- respondió ella abrazándome por la espalda.

-Una niña, quiero tener una hija y me gustaría que tenga tu determinación, fuerza y entrega. No quiero que cargue con los pecados de mi clan, ojalá se parezca poco a mi- dije sinceramente. Yo quiero que mi hija marque la diferencia, quiero que sea alguien lleno de luz, que brinde amor y no odio como lo ha hecho mi clan. Pensé.

-Una niña con mi determinación, fuerza y entrega pero con tu inteligencia, que pueda ver más allá de lo que está a simple vista. Que tenga lo mejor de los dos pero yo quiero que tenga tus ojos negros- mencionó ella pasando a estar frente a mí, posando sus manos en su abdomen para después regalarme una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Papá, ven!- mi pequeña hija corría por un campo de flores recogiendo todas las que eran de color rojo. Tenía mis ojos y cabello negro pero la sonrisa de Sakura. Mi esposa estaba sentada haciendo una coronas de flores con las que nuestra pequeña le entregaba. Me senté a su lado y esperé que nuestra hija trajera las flores faltantes para terminar la tercera corona.

-Princesa Sarada es usted coronada por la reina Sakura como heredera al trono- dijo Sakura jugando mientras ponía la corona de flores en la cabeza de nuestra pequeña.

-Sarada- susurré.

-Rey papá Sasuke- dijo la niña poniendo una corona de flores en mi cabeza para luego hacer lo mismo con Sakura.

Era ese simple momento quizá uno de los más felices de mi vida.

-¡Despierta Uchiha!- una voz me sacó del sueño pero sólo Sakura estaba a mi lado y dormía. Era la quinta vez que tenía el mismo sueño.

Llevábamos ya casi un año viajando, Sakura tiene ahora 4 meses de embarazo, aún no sabemos si será una niña o un niño pero desde la primera vez que tuve ese sueño supe que era esa mi pequeña, y ella fue quien eligió su nombre tal y como nos eligió como padres. Sarada y ese sueño era la forma de conectarnos.

Sin embargo había algo que me perturbaba. Sakura tenía el mismo sueño pero el de ella continuaba y en él una figura similar a Kaguya aparecía y me llevaba a un vacío donde finalmente yo desaparecía. Sakura quedaba sola con Sarada pero a salvo.-

¡Sasuke!- gritó Sakura despertando del sueño. La abracé y toqué su cabello calmandola. -Aquí estoy-

* * *

 _Narra de Sakura_

-Sarada- pensé mientras acariciaba mi panza. Ya podía sentirla, se movía constantemente en el día. Dos meses más y podría tenerla en mis brazos. Hemos asumido que la pequeña de los sueños es nuestra hija, aunque ni siquiera cuento con la atención médica para saber su sexo.

Tomé algunas flores rojas he hice una pequeña corona como las de los sueños y la puse en mi mano como si fuese una pulsera.

-Pronto podré ponerla en tu cabeza- dije en voz alta a lo que recibí una fuerte patada como respuesta. -No golpees tan fuerte a mamá, sé que allí no hay mucho espacio pero no te desquites conmigo Sarada-

-¿Otra vez está activa?- preguntó Sasuke descargando las ramas que había conseguido para el fuego de la noche.

Lo invité a acercarse y puse su mano en mi pancita. Lo invité a hablarle, ella siempre reaccionaba a su voz.

-Sarada ¿Quieres que papá te cante?- una patada fue dar justo donde estaba la mano de Sasuke ejerciendo un poco de presión. A nuestra pequeña le gustaban las canciones de cuna de su papá. Yo aprovechaba para cerrar mis ojos y sentir el viento jugar con mi cabello.

* * *

El parto sería pronto, decidimos que la niña nacería en Konoha, así que llevábamos casi un mes caminando de regreso a la aldea para llegar con tiempo de tener una casa y todo lo necesario para que ella estuviera bien.

-¡Ahh!- un fuerte dolor punzó mi parte baja mientras caminabamos dejándome arrodillada en el suelo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?- Sasuke se acercó rápido y se arrodilló a mi lado.

-Sasuke, creo que voy a dar a luz- dije al sentir de nuevo dolor y como un líquido salía de mi. Había roto fuente.

-¡Rayos aún falta para llegar a Konoha!- dijo desesperado. Era un parto riesgoso, no estaba a termino, apenas había cumplido 8 meses.

Sasuke activó a Susanoo con el fin de acelerar el viaje, no llegaríamos a Konoha, las contradicciones eran demasiado constantes.

En un acto de desesperación llegamos a la guardia de Orochimaru, Karin podría ayudarnos, ella era nuestra única esperanza.

 _Narra Sasuke_

Estaba desesperado, Sakura gritaba de dolor, yo ni siquiera podía cargarla a falta de mi mano. La bebé nacería antes de tiempo y el único lugar más cercano que Konoha era donde Karin. Ella tendría que ayudarme.

-¡Karin, Karin, Karin!- grité lo más duro posible en la entrada de la guardia mientras Sakura permanecía arrodillada en el suelo.

En menos de lo pensado Karin salió sobresaltada. No tuve que explicarle nada, vernos ahí era más que claro que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Rayos, ayúdenme!- un guardia salió y cargó a Sakura, los tres corrimos a una habitación.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?- preguntó Karin organizando algunos instrumentos para el parto

-Ocho- contesté.

-¡Largo de aquí Sasuke!- ellas quedaron solas en la habitación, yo solo podía apretar mis dientes y puños al escuchar a Sakura gritando. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Que clase de padre era que ni siquiera pude llevar a mi hija a nacer en una aldea en un hospital como todos los demás niños donde seguramente Sakura estaría acompañada de su familia y amigos.

-¡Felicidades, es una niña sana- mencionó Karin abriendo la puerta para que yo pasara.

No pude decir nada, frente a mis ojos estaba Sakura agotada pero sonriente sosteniendo a nuestra pequeña. Me acerqué lentamente y pude verla. Su cabello es negro al igual que sus ojos, ahí estaba la pequeña muestra de nuestro amor, la conexión de nuestros sentimientos.

-¡Bienvenida Sarada- pronuncié mientras ella agarraba mi dedo en una de sus manos. No pude evitar que lágrimas brotarán de mis ojos. Apoyé mi cabeza en la de Sakura para ocultarme no sin antes decir -Gracias Sakura-

-¿Sarada, eh? Es hermosa- dijo Karin acercándose a nosotros.

-Gracias Karin, no hubiese podido sin tu ayuda- dijo Sakura regalándome una sonrisa. Por mi parte siempre le estaré agradecido.

Nos quedamos un tiempo con Karin, tuvimos que solicitar apoyo a Kakashi y Naruto para preparar un hogar improvisado para nuestra llegada con Sarada. Pero de verdad se tomaron en serio la petición.

Al llegar nos tenían una casa enorme adornada con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, la habitación de Sarada estaba completamente amoblada, incluso tenía ropa suficiente para sus primeros meses. Todos nuestros amigos se habían esforzado. No tendríamos cómo pagar su ayuda nunca. Nuestra hija tenía un lugar donde crecer.

* * *

 **La despedida**

Sarada ahora tiene 3 años, es una niña adorable, es increíble como una criatura tan pequeña despierta tanto amor y felicidad, nunca había sentido mi vida tan llena como con un simple "papá" en la voz de mi hija. A veces simplemente me sentaba a ver cómo Sakura cargaba a Sarada hasta dejarla dormida y era en ese momento en que me sentía afortunado de poder contar con ellas. ¿Qué habría sido de mi vida? Estaría vacío, consumido de soledad, ellas se habían encargado de llenar mi vida de color.

Habíamos estado viviendo como una familia común hasta que la vida de shinobis llamó a nuestra puerta. Rastros relacionados a Kaguya se habían encontrado y solo yo podía rastrearlos, era mi misión, era un sacrificio por el bien del mundo, un mundo donde ahora tengo dos vidas que proteger y una a la cual le debo garantizar un buen futuro.

En esos momentos le encontré sentido a los sueños que Sakura y yo tuvimos antes de nacer Sarada. Yo debía irme, ese era el significado, yo estaría lejos de ellas, nuevamente dejaba a Sakura y ahora también a mi hija.

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes- dijo Sakura regalándome una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- dije sin poder evitar verme triste. Era como si la vida siempre tratase de separarnos.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo que nos une Anata, y ese lazo ni el tiempo ni la distancia lo va a romper. Te estaremos esperando- dijo ella para después recibir a Sarada quien estaba dormida en mis brazos.

Deposité un beso en la cabeza de mi pequeña y toqué la frente de Sakura -Hasta la próxima- dije como la vez que me despedí de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría la misión pero regresaría, en Konoha estaba mi hogar, mi familia, mis lazos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

Dejen sus comentarios. Recuerden que hace años no escribo, no sean muy malos jejeje.

Un abrazo.


End file.
